1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for regulating the pressure in order to control the flow of a fluid, such as water/syrup.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
There are known pressure regulators that are mainly used to control water or beverage syrup flow in various pressures ranging from 15 PSI to 40 PSI. The devices typically consist of a body member with internal components to control pressure, i.e. springs, rubber membranes, restrictors, Etc. Both ends usually have a hose connection or a hose barb fitting. Water or syrup flow is controlled to the desired flow with a matching internal spring.
For example, FIG. 1 shows one such known pressure regulator having an inner regulator portion and a male end portion on each side. The left end portion as shown has a first fitting welded to the inner regulator portion, a second fitting screwed into the first fitting, and a third hose barb fitting screwed into the second fitting. The third fitting is configured for receiving a hose to adapt to a pump mounted on a mounting plate. The right end portion as shown has a corresponding first fitting screwed to the inner regulator portion, a corresponding second fitting screwed into the corresponding first fitting, and a corresponding hose barb fitting screwed into the corresponding second fitting. The corresponding hose barb fitting is configured for receiving a hose to adapt to a reservoir of water or syrup. This prior art configuration results in very long hose connections that droop, are prone to break, make finding the right connections difficult, result in liquid spills. It is also difficult to keep multiple lines organized and this could cause confusion finding the right connections and a possible health hazard and liquid spills. There may also be increased labor cost in configuring the same.
Other devices known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,361 discloses a hose coupling having a sleeve shaped like a female engaging a male conduit structurally similar for coupling two pieces of a garden hose or the like together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,908 discloses a quick connect fluid coupling having a closed position and an open position based in the insertion of the male part into the female part housing. The male part is engaged in the female part housing by spring metal retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,508 discloses a sewer line trap charging valve for use in charging water into sewer line water traps to prevent the escape of gas, having an elongated shaft rotatably and frictionally mounted in a sleeve in working engagement with an annular groove.
U.S. Patent No. 6,026,850 discloses a pressure regulating valve that operates to allow fluid flow if the pressure is maintained at a minimum pressure level, having a modulation device with a diaphragm that modulates the size of the port for allowing fluid flow based on the fluid pressure. In contrast, the pressure regulator being used in conjunction with the present invention set forth herein is configured to prevent fluid pressure from exceeding a certain level.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,852 discloses a leak arresting valve that regulates flow between a minimum and maximum flow, having biasing elements for biasing a telescoping poppet between inlet and outlet members to close or partially close a fluid inlet.
In view of this, there is a need in the industry to solve this problem.